


Bruised Fruits

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night shouldn't cause so much trouble.</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "Yuusome/Yuusalad.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Fruits

Yuuya could handle going on a weekend trip to the beach with his friends. He could handle sharing a room with Yuuto, Yuugo, and Yuuri. He could handle sleeping on the floor on a futon.

What he could not handle was waking up at one in the morning needing to pee and unable to move.

In the interest of maintaining the peace, he had taken the spot between Yuuto and Yuugo to prevent any bickering between them, but during the night, both of them had somehow rolled off their futons and into his space. On one side slept Yuugo, sprawled on his stomach with his head on the floor next to his pillow. On the other was Yuuto, curled up with his face close enough for Yuuya to feel his breath on his shoulder.

One hand was under Yuugo’s stomach, and the other trapped somewhere in the curves of Yuuto’s arms. Yuuya turned his head from one side to the other and let out a sigh. At least Yuuri wasn’t—

He heard a noise from somewhere above his head and twisted his neck to look. Just beyond his head, Yuuri laid flat on his back, his hands folded across his chest, quietly snoring. Yuuya furrowed his eyebrows. How had Yuuri wound up there? And why was everyone sleeping around him?

Regardless, he could not sit around and wait for morning, so he began the process of freeing himself. Yuuto slept peacefully, his breathing even, so it seemed it would be easier to work with him first. Yuuya tried to pull his hand back, but the second he moved, Yuuto tensed, his arms snapped close and trapped Yuuya’s hand against his chest. His eyes remained closed, but his mouth tightened as if holding back a cry. Yuuya felt sorry for him and whatever bad thing was in Yuuto’s head, but that didn’t change the fact that he _seriously had to pee._ He tried again, much slower this time, and his hand finally slid free.

His problem with Yuugo was more about weight than anything else, but lucky for him, when he started to move, Yuugo made some noise and rolled onto his side. Yuuya snatched his hand back to himself and watched, but Yuugo just mumbled something and settled back onto his stomach, one of his hands coming up to press against his mouth.

Now completely free, Yuuya got up, slipped out of the room, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he finished washing his hands and opened the door to a wall-piercing yell.

“ _You touched me!_ “

Yuuya wasn’t surprised to hear Yuugo’s voice, but he blinked when Yuuto yelled back.

"I did not! How could I when I’m over here?”

Yuuya ran down the hall towards the room, but just in front of the door, he tripped and fell to his knees. As he picked himself back up, a new sound squeezed through the door.

“ _Mmph!_ “

"Yuuri, stop!”

Yuuya shoved open the door and looked in. Among the scattered remains of their futons, Yuuri sat on Yuugo’s chest and pressed a pillow over his face. Yuuto pulled at his arms, trying to get him off Yuugo, but Yuuri refused to budge.

“Yuuri!” Yuuya darted across the mess and grabbed Yuuri from the other side. At his touch, Yuuri went limp and allowed himself to be dragged off Yuugo by the other two. He looked up at Yuuya and smiled.

“I was just taking care of a problem,” he said, the same way other people would talk about dumping out a wastebasket. Yuuya and Yuuto gave each other the same look, but as they both knew trying to convince Yuuri what he did was wrong would be a waste of time, they let him go.

As soon as his face had been uncovered, Yuugo had gasped for breath. When he finally got some control, he sat up to look at the others. “He tried to kill me!”

Yuuya took a step forward. “Yuugo—”

“He tried to smother me, Yuuya!” Yuugo yelled. “I’m not staying in here with that!”

Yuuto tugged on his shirt to readjust it. “You can leave, but I don’t see where you plan to go.”

“None of us are going anywhere,” Yuuya said, trying to restore order with a low voice. “It’s over now. Come on, Yuugo, let’s just go back to bed—”

The lights flicked on, and all four of them blinked.

“ _Boys._ “ Yuzu stood in the doorway, her hair tangled and a fan clutched in her trembling hands. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know.” She focused her glare on Yuuya, and he cringed.

“I-It wasn’t—” Yuuya tried, but it was a lost cause. He went back to bed with a headache that night.


End file.
